battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag is a multiplayer game mode featured in Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, and the Battlefield 3: End Game expansion. Both teams must try and take each other's flag from their respective bases while protecting their own. Gameplay The objective of the game is to capture the opposing team's flag while defending one's own. This can be done by getting in to where the flag is located in the enemy base, taking it, and returning it to the player's base alive. This task is usually much easier said than done, as the opposing team's base is usually heavily defended and players are alerted once a flag is taken from its base, causing the team whose flag was stolen to frantically try to get it back at any cost. Unlike Conquest, Capture the Flag has infinite tickets for each team, but it has a time limit of 15 minutes (or more depending on the server settings), allowing players to score points by capturing flags within that time period. Flags can be held while on any vehicle as well, regardless if it is piloted on land, sea or air. It also does not matter whether the flag-carrier is on the driver or passenger seat of the vehicle as well. This allows for much faster delivering of flags to other bases due to the large nature of the maps playable in the game mode. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, both teams start off with two bases that they can spawn in, while there are two more bases that start off neutral and can be captured by both players just like in Conquest. The main objective for both teams is to capture the other team's flag at their furthermost base. To capture a flag, a player only has to stand near it for a couple of seconds. Only the player who reaches the area near the flag first can have the flag. Although players can carry the flag in vehicles, they must be on foot if they want to capture the flag in the first place. If an enemy has captured the flag, all players need to do is to kill the enemy flag-carrier, stand near the flag for a while, and the flag returns to the base. The team with the most flags captured before the time limit expires is the winner of the match. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Capture the Flag shares some similarities to the one in Battlefield 1942. Players can still capture flags instantly and carry them while driving vehicles. However, Modern Combat's Capture the Flag takes a more traditional approach by only allowing one base per team, instead of two along with the neutral bases in Battlefield 1942. One difference from Battlefield 1942 is that players can still capture flags while inside a vehicle instead of having to exit it and enter in it again. Players must also retrieve dropped flags by themselves if they want them returned to their bases after they've killed the enemy flag-carrier. This also gives the flag-carrier's teammates a chance to continue carrying the flag to their base in order to capture it. Just like in Battlefield 1942, the team with the most captured flags by the end of the time limit will win the match. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3: End Game, Capture the Flag is much similar to its predecessors' versions, albeit with a few new differences. Flags must be captured on foot, but are captured instantaneously, and can be carried in any vehicle. If the flag carrier is killed, the flag is dropped. Recovering the team's flag if dropped is accomplished similar to Conquest, by standing in the flag's (re)capture zone. The capture rate is increased when allies are present. In order to capture a flag, the team in which the flag carrier is on needs to have their own flag at their own base. If both flags are taken from their respective bases, then both teams must try to either take back their own flags or wait for one of the teams to capture a flag so the other team can do the same. Alongside a set time limit, both teams must also capture three flags if they want to win much quicker. Otherwise, the team with the most flags wins the match. In the event of a tie, there is a winner, but how it is determined is still unknown. This is the first game mode in Battlefield 3 where there is a match timer by default. Dog Tags Capture_the_Flag_Ribbon_Dog_Tag.png|The Capture the Flag Dog Tag. Capture_the_Flag_Winner_Ribbon_Dog_Tag.png|The Capture the Flag Winner Dog Tag. Capture_the_Flag_Medal_Dog_Tag.png|The Capture the Flag Medal Dog Tag. Category:Gamemodes Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield 3